Merlin and the Forest Queen
by TheRangersArrow
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine have been captured while sneaking in a forest. They are dragged to a castle in the middle of the forest to meet the queen of a strange people. I'm not sure that was good enough. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Dedicated to CaptainOzone
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is dedicated to a very talented fan fiction writer that encouraged me to write again. After PMing this said writer I woke the next morning to this playing back and forth in my head. I apologize in advanced for any mistakes or confusion.**

**For CaptainOzone**

* * *

The three young men were dragged into the throne room. Their hands were tied with cloth. They were none to gently placed in front of the throne. They slowly stood to thier feet. She looked at the faces of the Camelotians with careful scrutiny. She tried focusing on the young king and saw flashes of anger and defiance in his bright almost sapphire eyes. She barely glanced at the curly brown haired man. His eyes held much the same as his king but filled with loyalty to fight till the end but her gaze was drawn elsewhere. A raven haired lanky boy with eyes the color of the ocean and just as deep. They were filled with confidence and undying loyalty. He held no malice in his gaze. She knew he could rarely hold any just by looking at him. A power seemed to emanate from the lean boy. Storm clouds seemed to rage in his eyes. She stood from her hard stone obsidian throne. She walk towards them slowly like a frightened dog being coaxed by it's master. She walked to the king first but her eyes always flickered back to the storm clouds. Her dark purple eyes were hidden behind a dark hood. She reached a gentle smooth but scar ridden hand to the young man's face. She smiled at him genuinely and he looked at her, and taken aback, stepped away from her touch. Her eyes flickered again to the pleasant eyes of the servant boy. They had flickered with amusement but just like that they became brooding and dark. She felt a silent shiver go down her spine.

"Hello I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Artemis Queen of the Unbidden Forest. How may I be of service?" Her voice was gentle but held authoritative power.

"Bloody witch let us go!" yelled the handsome brown haired man. She walked toward him not menacingly but with modest pride. She smiled and he looked at her top pointed canines from beneath her shadowed hood.

"But you came into MY forest and bluntly ignored my warnings. My men here were only following orders. It's not my fault Sir Gwaine." her fingers were walking up and down across his shoulder and bicep. He looked at her with determination, pigheaded stubbornness, and a little bit of surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He growled. She raised her eyebrows even though she knew he couldn't see them.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time." She stepped back from him carefully almost as if she might frighten him away. "But I'm not here to talk to you just yet. I'm here for his Majesty King Arthur." She again walks back to the fair haired king. She bowed gracefully and upon standing removed her hood.  
"King Arthur it is an honor to meet you but under these circumstances I find you'll hardly believe me." She gave him a soft smirk. She was joking with him. Prodding him, teasing him. With a nod of her head their bonds were cut. Her boot heels never made a sound as they walked back to her throne.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The elfish manservant asked. He was absentmindedly rubbing his hands. She knew they wouldn't hurt. The cloth they use for it is only meant to restrain. It was the habit of a man that had it happen often, and she wondered why that was.

"Maybe, you may have met me on my frequent journeys to Camelot's Lower Towns. I usually don't talk with others." She was sitting in her throne again.

A circlet to gold held back her straight brown hair that reached her shoulders. An amethyst sat in the middle of gold just above her nose. She wore a black leather jacket with her large cowl behind her head and on her shoulders. She also wore black pants that were well used. She had the eyes of a hawk and the presence of a predator that knew what it was like to be prey. Her hands scared from countless encounters, fiddled with a dagger at her hip. It's hilt was black as night and gleamed with obsidian. A bow and quiver sat beside her throne. Merlin couldn't help but feel amazed at such power she held. He noticed her eyes were those of a trained hunter but held no evil towards them. She took in the whole picture but focused on one detail. And he couldn't help notice that she would look at him with a confused look.

"Maybe." he muttered.  
She nodded at him and continued to stare.

"What is it you needed in my domain Arthur Pendragon? Surely you did not miss the signs or felt the magic barrier's ripple?" Her light amethyst eyes snapped away from the young warlock.

"We saw no signs nor felt any magic. How would we?" The young king looked astonished at her use of the words.

She looked at Arthur sadly. "You don't really believe all magic is evil do you Sire? We stay in these forests because it is free of your people's prejudices about many of us but you see your Highness I have no magic. None in the slightest. Yet you persecute us for those of us who do. My people wish to live their lives without fault or fear." She stood again. Her purple eyes boring into Arthur's blue. " But you make that hard." She was closer to him now her eyes held barely a spark of anger.  
"But I forgive you for it, as do my people, and we wait for the day of Albion and its Once and Future King." Her eyes flickered back to Merlin. Where the corners of her mouth twitched upward. He looked at her suspiciously. "But I am patient… magic is a weapon, like a sword, it's the person that wields it." She walked to Merlin in the line of men. She looked him up and down. "That is something you must learn Pendragon before all hope is lost."

She got very close to him staring him down nose to nose. Gwaine and Arthur stared at them. Gwaine's mouth was slightly ajar. She was humming a haunting tune.

She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it."So much strength, so much… power. Why do you hide so much wisdom behind a fool's smile? Deep, stormy blue hmm?" She pushed aside some of his ebony hair from his eyes. She smiled and just like that she turned on her heels and walked back to her throne. He looked at Arthur and Gwaine with a look of strange look and raised eyebrows.

"You may leave Pendragon if you have nothing more to do in my lands. I will have my men escort you put of the boundaries. Farewell." She raised her hand in a gentle salute. She hadn't expected them to bow, thinking they thought her a petty bandit queen. It wasn't a low bow but it was a bow. All three of them bobbed their heads respectfully. And followed her men out. She smirked at the knight's loud whisper.

"She's bloody mad Arthur! And did you see her eyes! Purple! I've never seen the like!" She chuckled as they walked away.

"Austin," She called after she could see no sign of them.

"Yes my Lady?" A large man stepped from behind a door.

"I'm going out. Please inform my brother, and don't let him do anything stupid." The large man smiled and looked at the door the Camelotians just left through.  
"I think he'll be just fine, but I wonder if I can ask the same if you?" His eyes sparkled with recognition of adventure in her eyes.

"Of course not Austin. Whenever am I not?" He let a bark of laughter escape at her answer. When he turned to leave he stopped and added. "Please do be careful Artemis. We will miss you."

She nodded her head and with a sigh replied, "I know my friend but I'm extremely curious. This was going to happen sooner or later."

"Alright I guess sooner rather than later. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat." He shrugged with a set frown.

She laughed musically. "Yes Austin, but the cat died knowing something we didn't." he smiled and shook his head and quietly left the room. She grabbed her bow and quiver at her side. Took her sword from a nearby servant and pulled up her cowl. The cloak of it flowing behind her as she strode out the double doors after the young king and his companions.

* * *

AN: I really hope you like it *big smile* you might recognize something at the end there.


	2. Chapter 2: What happened before

Thank you again CaptainOzone on you inspiring PMing! This is a flashback to how and why Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin got caught by the Forest Queen. So enjoy and forgive me for mistakes.

* * *

The girl in the purple cloak ran from the market place. It flew behind her with loud flutters. She pushed a barrel over as she ran to stop the guards behind her. Arthur leaped over the rolling obstacle as did Merlin and Gwaine. Arthur was surprised at his manservant's agility as he rarely could walk without tripping over his own feet. He dismissed it and hurried after the sorceress-assassin that had almost hit him with a dagger. It had hit another man behind him that had a sword above him. Her eyes were a strange color but he had only seen a fleeting glimpse as she ran away.

She jumped gracefully up onto a chestnut mare. Her horse reared in front of them and sped off out the gates. She turned in her saddle and bowed to the King her blazing white smirk as she escaped. She escaped with a look of satisfaction and relief in her features. He called two of his men that had horses on hand to follow her as far as they could to find out in what direction she was going. Merlin had his hand on his knees and was breathing deeply. He heard the clatter of hooves. He looked at the two soldiers as they returned.

"She entered the Unbidden forest, My Lord, we dare not enter for fear of our lives." The soldier was sweating and his horse was shifting nervously.

"And why is that?" Arthur looked at his soldiers with concern.

"The stories, your Highness, of the magician's people and their demon-assassin princess." Arthur looked at the young soldier and knew how superstitious his guards were. He rolled his eyes and looked at Gwaine that looked just as exasperated as Arthur was.

Arthur sighed and wiped a hand across his face. "Merlin! Get everything ready we are going hunting." Merlin inwardly flinched at his words and hurried to prepare. Gwaine laughed at Arthur's complete dismiss of the highly unlikely story.

A few hours later Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin were setting off for the forest to the east of Camelot. Where the 'demon princess' lived.

Merlin felt something strange as they entered the forest. Nothing had attacked them yet and he was relieved and worried at the same time. They were following the obvious tracks that led into the forest. Then abruptly stopped.

"The tracks they just disappear… How is that possible?!" Arthur looked around him. He dismounted and walked in the direction the tracks had been going. "Nothing!"

Merlin couldn't put his finger on it because he didn't feel any magical residue from a transportation spell that large. He looked up and saw nothing when he heard a rustle. Arthur was pacing back and forth across the small clearing.

"It's getting kind of dark Arthur maybe we should head back." Merlin was hoping for once the prat would listen to him.

He was sadly mistaken.

"No Merlin we need to find the assassin that almost killed me." Gwaine got down from his horse and shrugged.

"No arguing with the princess, mate, better set up camp." Gwaine smirked and tied his horse to a tree. Merlin rolled his eyes and gracelessly dismounted and began setting up the camp.

After the sun set and a fire was burning. Merlin started cooking a few birds that Gwaine had caught. Arthur's stomach growled and the young king growled back.

He was laying down on his bedroll staring up at the black sky through the green tree branches, as he groaned. "Merlin are you almost done?"

"Yes your Royal Pratness it is now done." He got up off his knees and dusted them off. He grabbed a plate and set one of the fat birds on it. Walked over to the king at literally shoved it into his hands.

"Better?" he asked after they all ate. The king just nodded and turned over on his side.

"I guess that means I'm taking first watch." Gwaine groaned as he got up from his sitting position. "See ya later mate." He called as he found a nice position away from the fire. Merlin had been about to offer to do the first watch but shrugged and crawled into his sleeping roll.

He woke to the sound of a rope whipping. He gasped as the world around him became upside down. He was twisting suspended from the air. The sun was shining so he knew something was wrong.

"MERLIN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" His body slowly twist to see Arthur hang just as he was only it was way funnier seeing is red face.

"Me?! Why do you always assume it was me?!"

"Because it's always your fault idiot!"

"By the God's stop yelling!" it was an unknown childish voice. A little girl in all brown scampered up to them. She had a large cloak wrapped around her small, skinny frame. Her pants were speckled with green. Her dark hair fell out of the hood in a braid to one side. She looked up at them. Her green eyes bore through the shadows if her cowl as she looked up at them.

"You are even worse than my dad and aunt! Now stop squirming so we can take you back to the castle." they both stared at her. '_She is only a little girl what could she do'_ Merlin thought.

"Oi! Don't look at me like I'm helpless! I bloody trapped you! Austin! Help me get them down." A large burly man stepped out from behind a tree with an unconscious Gwaine over his shoulder. He was dressed much like her but in a dark blue. His hood was down and his brown eyes reminded him of Percival for a moment.

"Young lady watch your tongue. If your father heard about this-" The large man was cut off by the young girl. She couldn't be more than eleven by the looks of it.

"But he's not is he?" She asked innocently at the muscular man named Austin. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course now careful when you-" he was cut off again at the whacking sounds of ropes. "cut the ropes…"

"Oops…" She flinched at the impact of the two young men. Her eyes lingered with gold. They groaned and before they could jump up and do anything Austin yelped a spell as they tried to get up.

"Slæp!" With that the young men slumped to the ground. Austin ground his teeth.

"Dammit Fawn! You could have gotten killed! Your father told you not to investigate! But no you gotta go and almost get me fired… what do you have to say for yourself? Medwís!" He cursed at her in the Old Tongue. She shuffled her feet and twirled the end of her braid. She looked at him defiantly.

"I am not stupid! Take that back! I just wanted to be just like Aunt Artemis!" He huffed and picked up the two other men. He stared at her for a moment. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Fawn it's just… it's my job to protect you. Can't you get that?" She hugged him. He rolled his eyes.  
"Alright let's get these thugs back to your auntie. I can't stay angry at you for long."

She smiled widely and skipped after his retreating form. They both disappeared into the forest shadows even with the rising sun.

Merlin woke with a flood of magic. He opened his eyes just as the man's eyes finished flashing gold. The man smiled one of his canines were too sharp to be natural and the other was broken in half. His red hair covered one of his eyes for a moment before he pushed it out of the way. The man got up and walked to some double doors leading into what Merlin assumed to be a throne room. Merlin's hands were bound but it didn't hurt like the other times he'd been tied up. When he tried to move them they wouldn't budge he had thought it was because they hadnt tied it right. _'strange_' he mused _'painless yet tight?'_. He looked to his side when he heard a scratching sound. He saw Arthur and Gwaine getting up. Gwaine was trying to rub his head with his bound hands.

"Woah. Uhh… what happened?" He was looking around the stone room.

"Sorry my friend but I had to knock you out. Wouldn't have done it if you'd've come quietly." Gwaine's head snapped to the large redhead.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted.

"I should probably be asking the same thing…" He gave Gwaine a stare that could have made a banshee shiver. "but since you asked first I'll tell you." he smiled genuinely and helped Gwaine to his feet and gave him a pat on the back.

"Name is Austin Holen, Captain of the Castle guard, and appointed protector of the Queen's niece, Fawn. Welcome to Castle Holt." He gave them a quick bow with a smile that could melt snow.

"You seem really nice for someone that just kidnapped us," Merlin said.

Austin laughed. "Usually I am, but I was under the Queen's orders. So please forgive me." They all stared at him with open mouths. "Well her Highness is expecting you, so…" He gestured toward the door and walked away. The little girl that trapped them popped out if nowhere and followed the giant man. They were talking amiably. She skipped down the hall, keeping up with the big man's strides. Three guards with not-so-nice faces came and took hold of the three companions and thrust them through the doors.

The room was light from the large windows on the east side of the room. Merlin's eyes flew to the woman sitting on a black throne. Emeralds and amethysts shone from the top and around the smoky arms. She sat up straight but leaned back comfortably. Her face was hidden by a cowl that was a midnight black material. Her eyes almost glowed out of it's shadows. The men threw them forward and they landed on their knees. They stood again throwing defiant glares at the 'Queen'. Merlin watched her study them carefully before she stood. She walked with the grace of a deer and the prowess of a lion. So slowly, she walked toward them that it seemed she was afraid to scare them off. She came very close to his master. He was ready for anything but not for her to reach a hand out and touch Arthur like he was a treasure lost for centuries. He was surprised to see scars all over her long fingered hand. Arthur stepped back at her touch. He smirked at Arthur's reaction to the strange queen, but then his thoughts turned back to Arthur's protection. He watched her smile fade. The strange fangs retreating behind her pale lips.

"Hello I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Artemis Queen of the Unbidden Forest. How may I be of service?" A light seemed to shine in her eyes and he saw the brilliant purple. He felt like he should recognize her but from where. Gwaine yelled at her. He ignored it. He was trying to recall where he had seen her. What was it? He snapped back to reality when he heard Arthur's name.

"I'm here for his Majesty King Arthur." He watched suspiciously as she stepped in front of Arthur and bowed gracefully. As she stood she pulled off the hood shrouding her face. She had the looks of a noble but the eyes of a warrior. A single scar ran across her lips. "King Arthur it is an honor to meet you but under these circumstances I find you'll hardly believe me." Her head bobbed head and the bonds holding their hands together fell away. He rubbedthey is wrists even though they didn't hurt. It was a habit he'd gotten. she was back at her throne again.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked suspicion and curiosity ruling over better judgement.

Her eyebrows rose at his question. "Maybe, you may have met me on one of my frequent journeys to Camelot's Lower Towns. I usually don't talk with others." He knew she wasn't lying but he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Maybe." he muttered under his breath. She heard it though and nodded and stared straight into his eyes unfailing. He didn't listen to her talking to Arthur after her eyes unwillingly snapped away. She suspected something. He listened to her lecture Arthur on magic. He was surprised to hear she didn't have any. She was close to Arthur again almost chest to chest. He saw the spark of anger in her eyes at his stubborn friend. He saw the hidden message behind those purple eyes. _'You are better than this, you were meant to be our king. Why can't magic be free?'_ His focus snapped back.

"But I forgive you for it, as do my people, and we wait for the day of Albion and it's Once and Future King." Her eyes flicked back to his. He saw the subtle twitch of her lips. '_She suspects me'_ he thought.

"But I am patient…" her eyes never left his but she was still talking to Arthur. "Magic is a weapon, like a sword, it's the person that wields it." She was getting a little to close for comfort. They were almost nose to nose. Her smile was barely susceptible but it was there. It never reached her eyes, but they twinkled with hope.

"That is something you must learn, Pendragon, before all hope is lost." They were having a battle of wills. Electricity seemed to fly from each others eyes. She started singing a tune of the Old Religion. A song about his destiny and Arthur's.

"So much strength, so much… power." Her voice was a gentle breeze. So quiet he could barely hear it. "Why do you hide so much wisdom behind a fool's smile? Deep, stormy blue hmm?" He slender fingers pushed away some of his black unruly hair. He watched that dazzling, white, fanged smile pull apart her lips. He wondered what she meant. Like a flash she was back on her throne with a pondering look. He looked at his friends in utter shock at the strange things she said. He heard her faint dismissal. For some odd reason he felt the urge to bow to the forest queen. So they did. They turned and followed the men out.

"She's bloody mad Arthur! And did you see her eyes! Purple! I've never seen the like!" Gwaine exclamed in a loud whisper. He heard her chuckle.

* * *

Some things you'll find interesting:

Holt- holly prince/protector  
Holt- forest wood/ grove/ timber  
Medwís- foolish, stupid  
Slæp- sleep/ deep slumber

CaptianOzone thanks so much for the site it savedmore from a lot of googling.

Hey since I obviously don't own Merlin I'm just gonna put it here and hope everyone knows I said it

Yours truly,

TheRanger'sArrow


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very proud of this chapter I'm just hoping that the characters haven't gotten too OOC. Well here goes nothing…

* * *

Merlin felt a presence as they exited the Unbidden forest. He sighed, he had warned them. They never listen. Their horses and supplies were returned and they hurried away from the forest. After several hours of riding back to Camelot the presence began to fade. Soon it was gone all together he sighed when he saw the gates of Camelot loom over them. The sun was setting over the horizon.

They reached the courtyard and Merlin hopped down from his horse to retrieve Arthur's reins. Arthur sauntered off with Gwaine. He took the horses to the stable for the stable boys to take care of and hurried off after his master.

Then he felt it again. Someone or something was watching him. He turned his head slowly to the right. There! A flicker of black. _What could it be? _It felt… familiar, like he should know what it was. He sighed in frustration when he couldn't catch the memory floating in the back of his mind. A flicker if torch light caught his eye. Something had reflected off of it's light. Then the presence disappeared again.

He shrugged it off and headed for Gais' chambers. Arthur wasn't going to need him anymore tonight.

He opened the door quietly just incase Gais was sleeping already. To his surprise he wasn't even there. He walked in further.

"Gais are you here?" He called to make sure he wasn't there. No response. He wondered what his mentor was doing. "He's probably busy. His shift must have gone late because I wasn't here." He mumbled to himself. Wait… what was that?

"If you keep talking to yourself people might think you're insane." Merlin turned at the feminine voice. His mouth fell open. "Miss me? Come on, surely not? After all I'm not your king's best choice of friends, am I?"

He looked straight into her purple eyes. She was crouched precariously on one of the chairs. Her clothes seemingly perfect other than a splash of water on a pant leg. At her side was a longsword and a dagger sheath hung empty. He was amazed at her ability to stay balanced for so long with such a heavy object on her person.

"How did you get in here, and how did you get to Camelot so fast?" She raised her thin eyebrows and laughed.

"To answer your first question, the door was unlocked as was the window-" She was waving a knife around in one hand as she spoke and in the other a piece of wood. "-and to answer the second… well I'd be lying if I said I rode my horse faster than yours. I made it here around the same time you did. I just didn't stop for the stable boys."

Her smile almost reached from ear to ear. "I was curious… and when I'm curious it's hard for me to NOT leave it alone." She jumped off the chair and landed in front of him without a sound. She resheathed her dagger with the obsidian hilt back it it's place by her side. She was close to him again.

"Ever heard of personal space?" She stepped back.

"Sorry, did I… frighten you?" Her smirk was almost as infuriating as Morgana's. The pointed canines stared at him in the dark moonlit room.

"No." His gaze was fierce.

"Good." Her smirk became a real smile.

"What do you want from me?" Her eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"What are you?" He was taken aback by the strange question.

"What?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry let me rephrase that… what makes you seem to exhume an unlimited amount of power? Why do I sense a power so strong within you? I've felt magic before, plenty of times, but this… this is different. I can see an advisor hiding in a servant's skin. I can see—" She was cut off by the turning of the doorknob. He looked at the door and back to where the forest queen was standing. She wasn't there.

"Merlin you're back," Gais smiled as he spoke.

"Yeah…" He stared at the open window. _How far was that above the ground?_  
XxxxX

She hung from the window and carefully climbed across rooftops and stone precipices. Her eyes scanned the horizon and the battlements below. She knew no one would notice her, no one ever looked up, but it was never good to be cocky.

She slipped down railings and eventually landed on the ground below. She stood slowly and brushed herself off. She headed in the direction of the lower town to her humble rooms in the tavern. She was patient enough to speak with the servant boy and again to the king at a later time.

She hurried through the tavern to the upper rooms. She hoped no one would recognize her. She never came twice a month. It was dangerous. She wondered what Fawn and her brother Septum were up to. She hoped he was being a good ruler in her stead and that Fawn was staying out of trouble.

She smiled to herself and shook her head. She was always getting in trouble. Her magic was still hard for her to control though. Her smile turned into a small frown. She was very gifted but she wondered why she couldn't control it right.

She sighed and wiped a hand across her tired eyes. She had been up way to long. This morning's events and her other queenly duties. She quickly double scanned the room to make sure it was secure and satisfied that it was, got ready to crawl into the bed.

She woke as the sun was peaking over the castle walls. She sighed and put on the servant's dress she always had on hand when she came to Camelot. She found the slit in the dress where she could keep her dagger. She quickly tied her hair into a quick braid letting strands fall into her face and fall out of it. She hurried down the streets toward the castle. _'The trick to sneaking in plain sight'_ she reminded herself '_is to believe you belong and everyone else will believe it._'

She stepped into the courtyard with her eyes averted and her posture was slightly slumped. She passed the guards with out a second glance. She grabbed a basket of the laundry and walked through the palace looking busy.

She heard the quick steps of someone behind her she tried moving out of the way as fast as she could but the man hit her.

"oh I'm so sorry!" She looked at the young man that hit her and knocked the laundry all about. It was a knight. He was in full armor. His mail shone bright in the morning sun. _'He is bigger than Austin._' Her eyes were wide. His hair was shaven close to his head. His blue-brown eyes were gentle despite his large, domineering size. He reminded her of Austin in that way.

"No, no I'm sorry milord I should have been quicker." She quickly got on her knees and began grabbing the clothing that was sprawled on the floor.

"No miss that was my fault. Let me help you." he got on his knees and helped her quickly pick up the clothing. She kept her eyes averted from the large knight's. When all the articles were placed back into the basket she stood carefully balancing the basket with her arm and hips. She dusted her skirts and curtsied to the man.

"Thank you milord, that was very kind of you."

"No problem miss." He was trying to look her in the eyes. "I'm Sir Percival. What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

She quickly looked him in the eyes. They were a violet blue. He suppressed a gasp.

"My name is Erin milord. I work at the castle every once in a while when I need an extra coin for my family." she curtsied again, her alias coming easily to her.

"There is no need for that."

"Yes milord…" She looked at him with curiosity. "Why were you running. If it so pleases you Ser." His expression changed to surprise and confusion.

"Oh! I needed to tell Arthur he needed to speak with the council. I've gotta go! Goodbye Erin." He waved and hurried down the corridor. That spiked her interest. She found a place for the basket and quickly followed behind the knight that reminded her so much of her friend.

He ran down hallway after hallway searching for his friend. He eventually came to a hall where the young king and Merlin were arguing over something insignificant. He smiled at their fond disagreements.

"And Merlin don't forget—"

"Arthur the council has been called."

"I'll be right there." Arthur answered. He saw Merlin roll his eyes with his mischievous lopsided grin. "Come on Merlin." Merlin groaned and they followed the king to the council chambers.

If they had been paying more attention they would have noticed a servant girl trailing behind them.

XxxxX

She found the servants' door and quietly entered. She found a spot by a pillar that gave her a good view of the chambers but kept her mostly out of sight. She quickly scanned the area and settled her eyes on Arthur.

"So let me get this straight," he said, "There has been _another_attack on a village by the outskirts. What happened to the guards we sent? Were they not enough to stop these bandits?" She heard a few quiet chuckles. It was coming from the manservant and the knight Sir Gwaine.

"Apparently not." Gwaine whispered a little too loudly. Arthur shot him a look and he chuckled again.

"Gwaine this is no laughing matter." Gwaine tried to look throughly chastised and failed utterly.

"This is not going to continue…" Arthur sat back down in his chair. "We are going to stop this and help my people…" She wondered what he could possibly be thinking, but by the look in Merlin's eyes she could tell he knew. He must have felt her gaze on him because their eyes met. He looked surprised for a moment. She smiled and winked. With the still puzzled look he turned his gaze back to Arthur.

"I'll go with a few knights. We are going to stop this." Her eyes grew wide at the courage of the man. He wasn't like other kings that 'sent' other men to do his work for him. She was amazed at his determination._ 'Yes he is the one'_She smiled and continued to listen.

"Sir Leon, Elian I need you to stay here. Sir Percival, Gwaine, you are coming with me we head out tonight." He stood up and gestured for the meeting to be over. Everyone bowed and headed for the door.

"Merlin get everything ready." Merlin bobbed his head and exited but not with out a quick glance at Artemis.

She headed back to the tavern. She burst into her room and changed back into her black leathers and cloak. She attached her sword to her belt and resheathed her dagger at her hip. She grabbed her bow and pulled on her quiver grabbing her bag as well. She had payed in advance for the room and hopped out the window. She bribed the stable boy with some gold to keep his silence and mounted her mare and off she went, following the King, the two knights, and the manservant.

XxxxxxX

They entered the forest just as night fell. The fire was crackling and the soup was simmering on it. Merlin sat back and stared into the flames.

"What's bothering you mate?" Gwaine came and sat by him and gave him a good pat on the back.

"…oh nothing… I've just got this weird feeling like…"

"Like what?"

"Like we are being watched."

"You've felt it too? Percival thought it was just me because the horses seem fine. So it can't be anything to bad."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I'm right. Now how 'bout that soup eh?" Merlin chuckled.

"Yes sir!" He saluted mockingly and started handing out the food.

•••••••••

'_He eats a lot more than Austin does._' She was crouching in the crook of to branches. She couldn't help chuckle at their banter. '_They are like brothers, bickering for the sake of argument._' She chuckled again.

"What was that?" It was the knight who bumped into her, Sir Percival.

She clamped her hand over her mouth. "eala, scite!" She swore quietly. _'I must stay still.'_

The four men got to their feet and began to cautiously look around. Arthur, Gwaine and Percival had their swords drawn. She sighed. _'Well now is as good as any.'_She jumped from the tree landing silently on her feet. She drew her sword and slowly entered the firelight.

"Hello your highness." They all turned on their heels and their swords were pointed at her chest. "Oh, jumpy aren't we?" She smiled making sure they saw her teeth.

"Declare yourself!" Arthur waved his sword point at her.

"Seriously, Arthur Pendragon, we just met. You've already forgotten me? That's sad." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She pouted visibly.

"Drop your weapons, My Lady."

"So you do remember me! Good, good, Sir Gwaine it's lovely to see you again." He snorted at her and folded his arms across his chest. Sword bouncing in circles from his right hand. She pouted again. "And I don't believe I've met you, Sir…?"

"Percival."

'_Erin has met him not Artemis,_' she reminded herself. "Right."

The fire reflected off her blade and theirs. Her hood was up again. "Where are you adventuring off to your majesty?" She watched the men, carefully discerning their every move.

"That is none of your concern."Said Arthur. She sheathed her blade and leaned against a tree near by.

"Why?" He took a step back.

"What?"

"I said why?" Her eyes flashed with a strange fire and becoming a dark violet. "Why is it none of my concern? Do you know that for a fact or are you assuming that I need not concern myself with a man's duty?" Arthur was taken aback again.

"…it… it is Camelot's business that is why it is of no concern to you."

"What if I wanted to help you? Would you turn it down?" Arthur stared at her.

"Why would you want to help me of all people?" Arthur's eyebrows had disappeared behind his blond hairline.

"I'm not quite sure… I felt like this was something I needed to do… I'm sure you can understand."

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to come with us." It was Percival this time. "It would be to dangerous for you."

There was that fire again, that anger. Then it faded to a coal her eyes still simmered, but it was like dry ice now. So cold it burned. Her gaze almost made Percival flinch.

"WHAT!? TOO DANGEROUS MY ARSE! I don't just carry a bloody sword because I want to! Or a bow because I couldn't bloody shoot it!" They all did flinch this time. Her dagger was in her hand and she was walking towards Percival.

"People don't just carry a sword around because they can't use it! Just because I'm a woman doesn't change the fact that I'm dangerous!" Her dagger left her fingers and imbedded itself into a nearby tree. It vibrated violently. She was breathing heavily.

Gwaine leaned towards Percival and whispered in his ear. "Perce I think you should stay quiet…" Percival just nodded. She was right in front of him staring him down. Well, technically staring up at him.

"Queen Artemis, please calm down." She turned quickly and looked into the deep blue eyes of Merlin. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed. Merlin continued to look at her calmly. She held up her hands in surrender and nodded her head.

"Your right, I'm very sorry," She turned back to Percival. "I am extremely sorry. Please accept my apology."

"It's alright My Lady." He blinked a couple times and stared at her. '_She has purple eyes like the maidservant I accidentally ran into today. It must be a coincidence…'_

She walked to the tree and pulled the dagger out with ease and resheathed it.

"Please excuse my behavior your majesty… I don't like to be thought of as weak just because I'm a woman."

"It's fine we should not have said anything. You still haven't told me exactly why you are here." Arthur's arms were crossed over his chest.

"I crave adventure-" She looked at her finger nails. "-and you seem to attract danger like moths to a flame." Her lips twitched upward. Gwaine was chuckling.

"That's true mate." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry My Lady but you can't come with-" He was cut off by a girl's scream.

"It's came from that way." Artemis almost whispered it. The queen took off and the men followed on her heels. Her cowl flew off as she ran. There was another scream and she changed her course the men almost falling over from the speed of her sudden turn. They burst into a clearing. There were eight men covered in grime and dirt with rusted swords and ugly gnarled crossbows. In the middle of them was a little girl brandishing a knife. It had a little bit of blood dripping from the blade. Artemis looked to the side when she heard a groan. A ninth man was laying on the ground with a hand over his side. She pulled out her bow and placed an arrow on the string.

"Take another step closer to her and you'll be so full of arrows you'll look like a hedgehog." She growled it out when she saw who the little girl really was. The men turned around. They started to laugh.

"What 'cha gonna do 'bout it doll face? You look like a breeze would knock ya over."

"That's very funny." She said it flatly.

Whoosh. Crack. Whump. The man fell to the floor whimpering holding his leg where an arrow protruded.

"I warned you… step away from the girl. Your lives depend on it…" The last statement seemed to ring in the air. The men looked at each other with discerning looks. One of them smiled maliciously.

"You know what boys? I think we've got ourselves easy pickin's. Let's get 'er."

Whap. Whap. Whap. Crack. She let three arrows fly as they stepped closer to her and the small figure. Two men fell silent, the third screeched shrilly and gripped his left arm.

She looked at the knights behind her and raised an eyebrow. "Well what are you waiting for? Charge!" She flung her bow aside and brandished her sword as she ran towards the bandits her braid whipping behind her. She cut one down easily and got to the little girl. Keeping one arm in front of her protectively.

The knights took up the cue as she yelled at them. They hurried into the fray cutting them down and keeping them at bay. One of them got lucky and gave Percival a cut along the arm. He cried out and quickly cut the man's throat. Two men tried to run. Artemis picked up her discarded bow and shot the men down.

"Well that didn't take very long." Merlin scoffed. "Percival are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Let me see that." As he was about to attend to his wounds Artemis yelled at the little girl.

"Damn it Fawn! You followed me here?! You could have gotten killed you could still get killed! Where is Austin?"

"Uhhh…" The little girl looked at her feet and played with her thumbs.

"Fawn." She stared at Fawn with her arms crossed.

"Itiedhimupwhilehewasasleepan dsnuckoutbeforedaddycouldnot ice." she took a big breath. "I just wanted an adventure and to be like you!"

"Merlin she could give you a run for your money," Arthur laughed.

"Ha ha very funny Arthur." He tied the bandage off and wiped his hands off. "There."

Artemis' face was stoney and cold with anger. She sighed and the anger disappeared. "Fawn, what have I told you repeatedly NOT to do?" She wiped a hand across her eyes.

"To follow you, but I was curious… you always said curiosity is man's greatest asset."

"Yes but I also said it killed the cat."

"And you also said he learned something we didn't." Fawn was staring defiantly up at her. Artemis sighed.

"Yes I guess I did say that." She got level with her. "You do realize that Austin could get into a lot of trouble. Your father is very protective of you."

"I know…" She looked sheepishly away.

"Fawn." Her green eyes flashed back to her aunt. "You go apologize and say thank you to those kind knights that put themselves in danger for you. Go on." Artemis pushed her toward Gwaine, Arthur, Percival, and Merlin.

She rubbed her shoulder and walked up to Percival first. "Thank you. I'm very sorry you got hurt." He smiled.

"Its alright little one." She smiled back at him.

"Can I see it?"

MHe looked at Merlin. Merlin shrugged and walked over to him. "I don't see why you would want to." He pulled the bandage off a little.

She covered her mouth with her delicate hands. "I'm very sorry." She got closer and cocked her head. She whispered something quietly and her eyes glowed gold. The cut healed quickly leaving a small white line where it had been.

"Oh, that's why…" Merlin said.

* * *

The words eala, scite mean oh shit btw

Happy reading and continued apologies...


	4. Chapter 4

So this one is kinda short but hey it's a chapter

* * *

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Septum turned at the shouting from his desk. He had been busy with his sister's recent escapade leaving him with the rest of her duties. She was always the thriller seeker. The doors flew open to reveal a flustered Austin. He was covered head to toe in ropes of varying sizes.

"Septum I think you're daughter has a sick obsession with ropes." Austin's eyes were glowing a continuous gold as he muttered the release spell over and over as he struggled with the ropes. Septum's eyes flashed and they fell to the ground.

"She has gotten good at enchanting I see…"

"Yes and she knows how to asign it to a person." He looked into his temporary king's green eyes. He was a tall man. Long and thin. His black brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

Septum tsked. "What were you yelling about?"

"She's gone sire." Septum's fist clenched.

"What do you mean gone!" Austin rolled his eyes.

"It means she followed Lady Artemis!" He shouted back.

"Damn the girl. She has to much of her aunt."

"I know." Septum's grass green eyes narrowed. His pale handsome face was filled with fear for his daughter and for his sister. If she ever got hurt, whoever did it was in a world of pain.

"Find her, what ever it takes. Bring my daughter home safe… Austin I hope she can never catch you off guard again to do this." Austin bowed and his long orange hair covered his face. He smiled that crooked smile of his and with that little broken fang. As he stood he was flooded with reassurance that his little girl would be safe just by that gleam in his brown eyes. The man he had pronounced his child's protector and his sister the queen pronounced the castle guard's commander.

Septum didn't even hear him leave.

"Bring her home…" he whispered as he looked out his window at the sunlit forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehehe Hi there my lovely readers and inspiration. I would like to thank you all for your reviews especially my guests with which I wish I could thank 'personally' but alas cannot because they cannot PM. *sigh* oh well you understand here is another chapter. Your reading is enough for me but i do like reviews... yes, yes I do... oh by the way lots of old tongue in here I am going to put translations at he bottom but you'll get it.**

* * *

"Magic is forbidden here." Fawn turned and looked at Arthur scared. Artemis turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes flickered with purple flames. They gleamed with protectiveness for her niece.

"You won't touch her… because if you do… first, I'll run you through, and then if that doesn't work…I'll make sure my brother declares war. I don't think you're going to want to go to war with us. We don't exactly fight, 'conventionally'." Artemis's lips were curled back into a snarl and her fangs seemed even more pronounced. They hadn't even noticed her sword in her hands, the sword point bouncing in circles. Her hand was tight on the pommel of her sword.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong? Why do you not like magic?" The innocence of the question surprised Arthur. Her hood was off and he saw the girl's large curls wrapping around her face, and her emerald eyes seemed so innocent and fearful. Her skin was pale and not a scar was visible on her face. She was so pure… how could anything like her be all bad?

Artemis ran to her niece and engulfed her small frame in a hug. "No little one. The only thing you shouldn't have done was tie up Austin. You're gift is not bad. Don't ever think that." Artemis shot Arthur and to Merlin's surprise a warning glare.

"That does not answer my other question." Her green eyes bore into Arthur's sky blue with flickers of fear and curiosity flashing through them.

"Uhh… well, both of my parents died because of magic… that's why…"

Her eyes grew wide and her lips curved into a gentle O. "I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you, but… I can't stop myself from having it as much as I could have prevented my own birth."

"So wise for one so small… and yet so foolish." all their heads snapped to the side. A tall bulky man was leading a horse into the clearing. His hood concealed most of his face. He smiled and his fangs were clearly visible one was broken in half. "Young lady I think you have a LOT of explaining to do."

"Hello Austin." Artemis said.

He bowed quickly. "My Lady… I see she's already found trouble." he was looking around at the clearing. He noticed the man laying on the ground now still with his hand clutching his side. His lips twitched strangly.

"Yes, but she will be fine now." Artemis stood with a hand still around Fawn protectively.

"And I'm assuming these are the honorable knights of Camelot." He gave a sweeping bow pushing his cloak behind him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about you… but I doubt we'll get along." He gave them a sad smile.

"And why is that?" asked Gwaine. Austin chuckled.

"Well my friend… for one you are not really very pleasant to my kind. Second, I won't let anything happen to those two right there." His hand and head lazily gestured to Artemis and Fawn. "I know your laws and I know their punishments."

"Then why come?" Gwaine questioned. He chuckled again a little darkly. He pulled his hood off and folded his arms.

"I think that's a little obvious My Lord." Gwaine looked over at the little girl he knew he protected and he cringed a little at the title.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He laughed and smiled widely. He faced his queen again. "My Lady I will gladly take her home now, if it so pleases you?"

"Yes, Austin that would be very helpful. Fawn you are going home now. You will be good and not follow me. Do you understand?" Fawn shuffled her feet and stared at the ground with her brow furrowed and frowning angrily.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl." She gently pushed her towards Austin.

"Come along my little deer. Your father is worried about you." he took hold of her hand and helped her onto his horse. Her frown disappeared for a moment as she waved goodbye.

"Thank you again and I am _very_ sorry." Arthur realized her apology wasn't just for Percival. Austin took hold of the reins and led the horse away.

"Fawn why do you always tie me up? Couldn't you just sneak out like a normal little girl?" Artemis chuckled at Austin's retreating statement. _'She's going to convince him to follow us, I'd bet money on it._' She turned to the king of Camelot.

"Now about that quest of yours?" Arthur's head snapped toward her with a look of humorous surprise.

"That's the first thing you ask after a fight for your niece?"

Merlin snickered behind Arthur.

"Yes Arthur I plan on coming with you even without your consent." She smirked at them all.

"Ugh!" Arthur's arms flew up in a very unkingly fashion. "Fine. Let's get back to the camp." he turned on his heels and they headed back to their campsite.

* * *

They sat in silence as the queen sat in a tree a little aways from them. They could hear her singing softly. Her voice rose and fell with a beautiful cadence. Merlin left the fire and his friends out of curiosity. The song was in the old tongue and he wanted to understand it better. Her voice was very beautiful and captivating. He didn't even notice that the rest of his companions had followed him. The song was happy but filled with a resolute sadness. The notes were long and calming to the soul but aroused some unknown feeling within him.

"Se undèadlìc drÿ, se undèadlìc  
Se Sæl ond Tóweardness Brytencyning.  
Sang sylfum se Drakonágend's afol,  
Álynian se gerar sylfum drakon æledfyr,  
Hlíep tó selfwill fylst.  
Hredding pá in Albion fram se undóm sylfum anda.  
O, undéalíc,  
O, drycræftig drÿ,  
Álynian selfwill rídend sige ofer atol  
O, Emrys, swéte Emrys undéalíc ond bilewit,  
Aheordan se holt ond híe bróõorlufu geagnian.  
Lyblác, sy ne anné,  
Náhwæõer béon unc.  
Wé abiddan beorõor sylfum lyblác,  
Wé abiddan lyblác in beorõor,  
Áhreddan se bilewit feora  
For Albion sy æt rúmlíce "

She fell silent after the song ended. Merlin jumped when Percival spoke.

"What does it mean?" She looked at them with a sad smile.

"I'll sing it for you in the common tongue if you'd like." Merlin looked at the three other men as they nodded with him. Her leg was swinging back and forth as she leaned on the tree trunk.

"Very well," she cleared her throat and began.

"The immortal magician, the immortal.  
The Once and Future King  
Sing of the dragonlord's might,  
Let the roars of dragon flame leap to his aid.  
Free those in Albion from the injustices of anger.  
O, immortal  
O, skilled warlock  
Let his knights triumph over evil  
Oh Emrys, sweet Emrys immortal and pure,  
Set the forest and her loved ones free.  
Magic is not alone  
Neither are you.  
We pray born of magic,  
We pray magic in birth,  
Save the simple souls  
For Albion is at large…" she stared at Merlin and Arthur. Arthur's mind was mulling over the song. _'The Once and Future King where had he heard that before? Oh right… Merlin had called him that multiple times and then there was this Emrys… the one Morgana was afraid of…'_

"Such a sad song for such a great prophecy, no?" Her sad smile played across her face. "I can sing you another but I would first have to sing it in the old tongue if you don't mind…"

"Please My Lady sing another." Percival looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes he hadn't heard songs like that in a very ling time.

"As you wish…" She cleared her throat again. It started soft and picked up speed as she went. You could almost hear the sounds of drums as she sang.

"Rád rídends sylfum Camelot  
Se gold drakon cíegere!  
Heíran se blædhornas sylfum beadu  
Álynian Excalibur sang híe cargealdor!  
Árísan ærist drycræftig, drÿ, ond lyblác  
Árænan se háligdóm geborgen  
Emrys úre sylfum brytencyning in heorte polc segen.  
Camelot hwa polc iæõest ús,  
nú dón úre fylst.  
Rád lædnes in beadu.  
Ÿõe úre sweords ærist.  
Sé gold drakon gerar  
Befylgan hine ond sé Drakonágend!"

"It's … beautiful… would you sing it for us to understand?" Percival asked in a whisper. The song almost demanded reverence. She seemed to feel the same. She nodded quietly and stared at the stars. Her fingers drumming on the bark of the branches above her.

"Ride knights of Camelot  
The gold dragon calls!  
Hear the trumpets of war  
Let Excalibur sing it's song!  
Rise up sorcerers, magicians, and magic  
Keep the holy safe  
Emrys our king in heart has spoken.  
Camelot who has shunned us,  
Now needs our help.  
Ride forth in battle.  
Wave your swords high.  
The gold dragon roars  
Follow him and the dragonlord…" The song drifted off echoing in the night air. Her gaze never left the star ridden sky. "íc wundor…" she whispered quietly.

Merlin raised and eyebrow subtly. _'I wonder, I wonder what?_' She chuckles to herself. Her purple eyes were sparkling as she looked over at them her smile more happy than sad.

"What do you mean by dragonlord? Balinor is dead… he was the last dragonlord." Her face fell.

"Then fate has failed and the world should crumble under it's weight. Fate is never meant to fail and prophesies are meant to come true." She jumped from the tree right in front of them. Not a sound escaped her when she hit the ground. "So… he must have had a son. You never know somehow his powers could have passed onto a girl. Fate loves to play with the minds of men." She smiled and walked past patting Arthur and Gwaine on the shoulder as she passed them. Arthur's mouth was wide open. Merlin almost laughed at the irony. _'Don't be such a girl Merlin!' _reverberated in his head.

"Well I think we've had enough lullabies. Time for bed." She crawled into a sleeping mat she had laid out near the fire. Merlin shook his head in amazed amusement.

"I'll be first watch."

"Alright, wake one of us in a couple of hours and holler if anything feels wrong," was the response from Arthur as he, Gwaine, and Percival climbed into their own bedrolls a little away from her. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

_It was a bird of pray. Smaller than most falcons. It's yellow black talons were long and sharp, clutching to her leather brace. She gently stroked the soft feathers of the back of it's gray, white, and brown speckled head. It turned it's black gaze looking onto her kind purple eyes. She mimicked the falcons voice bringing her head close. It cocked it's head. One intelligent eye fixed on her calmly. 'What a pretty bird you are.' her lips twitched upwards. Messenger birds always made her happy. She loved birds, she always had, but this particular bird was different for some reason. It stared at her knowingly. _

_"What are you going to show me Merlin?" she whispered. It turned it's head away from her quickly. It's spotted wings moved and it shifted in her grasp. "Hmm, shy are we? I know it's really you." No response she hadn't expected one. She shifted the bird from one arm to the other._

_"You know Merlin I had a bird just like this when I was younger." she absentmindedly pet the bird's stomach. "He was beautiful. My father hated him though. Always getting into his things. Eating his pet snake." she shrugged and laughed at the memory. She had lowered herself carefully to the ground with the merlin still sitting patiently on her arm watching her carefully. "I loved that bird… but all things come to an end… make sure they don't end in a way you'll regret. Shadows always follow darkness because you cannot have light without dark." _

_She grew silent. Staring into space pondering the future. The merlin shifted again. She looked at the bird and smiled._

_"What are you waiting for?" She raised an eyebrow. She swore the bird did too as it turned back to her. "You need to stop distracting yourself with me. The dreams of others should be left untouched unless you have good reason to be in them." The bird moved it's feet again and looked downward looking ashamed of itself. "Now don't start. Curiosity is man's greatest asset in finding truth, not too much mind you, but just enough can be helpful. Now go on." She threw the bird and it took off disappearing on the horizon. she chuckled to herself. _

_'A door opened can be entered both ways I hope you realize that.'_

* * *

Yeah sorry thought this was a good stopping spot since i wasn't entirely finished with that little bit you guys are going to love it though. well here is that list of words.

Sæl- once/ time; time of happiness, Ond- and, Tóweardness- future, Brytencyning- powerful king, Drycræftig- skilled in magic or sorcery, drÿ- magician, sorcerer, Rídend- knight, Se- the, undèadlìc- immortal, Sang- song/singing, ágend- lord, Afol- might, Álynian- let, gerar- roar(s), Æledfyr- Flame, Hlíep- leap, Tó- to, selfwill- his, Fylst- help/aid, Hredding- free, liberate, Pá- those, fram-from, Undóm- injustice , anda- anger/ grudge/ malice or hatred, Sige- triumph, Ofer- over, Atol- evil, swéte- sweet, Bilewit- pure/simple, Aheordan- set free, Áhreddan- save, híe- her, bróõorlufu- love/ loved, geagnian- ones, Lyblác- magic, sy- is, ne- not , Anné- alone, Náhwæõer- neither, béon- are, Unc- you, wé- we, abiddan- pray/ask, beorõor- born/birth, Feora- souls, æt- at, rúmlíce- large, Rád- ride, cíegere- one who calls/ calls, Heíran- hear, blædhornas- trumpets, Beadu- war/battle, cargealdor- sorrowful song, Árísan- rise up, ærist- up/ high, Árænan- keep/ carry out, háligdóm- holy, geborgen- safe/ protected, úre- our/ your, sylfum- of, Heorte- heart, Polc- has, Segen- spoken/ prophesied, Hwa- who, Iæõest- shunned, ús- us, Nú- now, dón- needs, lædnes- forth, Ÿõe- wave, Sweord- sword, Befylgan- follow, Hine- him, Íc- I ,wundor- wonder

**no you do not have to read it!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooooo sorry! I really am! please don't hurt me school has been killer and I've been extermely busy... again I'm sorry. Well here you go... enjoy :)

* * *

The next morning...

"How did you sleep?" He looked at the others. "Yes you, Merlin, how did you sleep?" his mouth opened wide and he let out a breath of surprise.

"How, how did you know I was awake?" he decided to dismiss the last comment.

"Your breathing changed. I was the last on watch so I accustom myself to the forest and the sleeping patterns of my companions to make sure nothing is wrong." She finally looked at him over her shoulder. Her amethyst eyes filled with amusement. His stomach growled when he smelt something delicious.

"I think your stomach is trying to tell you something." She laughed musically at his facial expression. "Well get over here before his highness wakes up and your two friends the mule and the bear."

"Uhh… I really shouldn't eat before Arthur…" she rolled her eyes with a tenacious smile.

"Alright then we better get him up. Come here and watch the food." he scrambled over and took the utensils from her as she stood up off her haunches. She stepped over the men and stood over Percival that had the misfortune to sleep in the middle. Merlin didn't have much time to register what was about to happen when she placed her hands to her mouth cupping them around to form a funnel.

**"WAKE UP YOU GARGANTUAN BUFFOONS! BREAKFAST IS ALMOST DONE!"** Merlin flinched and the men all jumped trying to get out of their sleeping mats only to get entangled in them. Arthur, now face down, groaned.

**"Merlin!"** He shouted through the blankets and dirt. Artemis laughed bending over with the ferocity of her laughter.

"Your highness, I don't think, you should moan like that." she let a very unqueenly snort escape. Merlin couldn't help but laugh with her. All three of them were messy and disheveled. Arthur had disentangled himself, standing by his bedroll. Staring daggers at them. His hair was spiked in all directions. Gwaine wasn't much better but he was a little more bleary eyed. Percival's eyes were wide like a fish his hand clutching his sword. She covered her mouth with her hand just as Fawn had but this time not in distress but trying to stop her laughter.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry but it was too good of an opportunity." She finally composed herself and walked back to Merlin and the fire taking the utensils back and shoeing him away. Merlin couldn't contain his grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Arthur's fierce gaze was now turned to him. His smile disappeared. He was trying to stay composed.

"Nothing sire." His grin breaking through as he said it.

"That's right." He looked at the queen by the fire busing herself with plates and forks. "Merlin why is she cooking?"

Before Merlin could answer Artemis was in front of Arthur shoving a plateful of food into his hands.

"Because your majesty I find cooking for others a joy, especially when I'm on patrol but that doesn't matter. I was awake. It needed to be done, so I did it. Now eat and get ready we've got a lot of ground to cover if you want to help that village of yours." Arthur gaped at her back as she busied herself again handing out food to his two knights and Merlin.

"I said eat." Arthur did not hesitate any longer. She had years of experience getting people to do as she said as did he but you should listen to a very dangerous and skilled woman when she tells you to eat. She glared at Merlin when he ate very little. She had her arms folded and was tapping her foot on the hard ground in front of the lanky manservant. He ate a few bites more and she seemed satisfied. She smiled and held out her hand for the bowl. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow worthy of Gaius himself.

"What?" She raised her own thin eyebrows in response.

"Uhh… I think I'll take care of that… My Lady…" She rolled her eyes as he stood.

She smiled at him politely shaking her head and began packing her belongings onto her chestnut horse. As soon as Merlin finished washing the dishes and had packed the horses saddlebags they were off. The first few hours were silent. The queen sat high backed and seemed to be daydreaming. Eventually they began to talk and laugh again getting used to the stranger's presence.

The king and manservant had been arguing over something frivolous and she couldn't help but smile with them.

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Klutz."

"Cabagehead."

She laughed out loud and they turned in their saddles to look at her. She spurred her horse forward.

"What were you two arguing over?" She said with an amused smile. They looked at each other, their faces filled with confusion.

"I'm not quite sure…" Merlin replied. She laughed again. Her smile reaching from ear to ear.

"You two are like brothers, fighting because you can. You two must be very close." She chuckled and everyone was silent for a moment. Except Gwaine who let out a guffah. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other both with confused and almost amused expressions. They laughed as well.

Her smile reached almost ear to ear. Her fangs more pronounced than before. Percival looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why… why do you have fangs? You can't be a vampire… are you?" The laughing seized and they all looked at her as she chuckled quietly.

"Vampires are disgusting dark creatures I'd advise staying as far away from them as possible and no I am not, one I think… I'd have met my end by now if I was." Her gaze shifted to Merlin's.

"No Sir Percival my people sharpen their canines in tradition. It's how do I explain this." She looked down in concentration and gestured small circles with her hands. "It's a sort of coming of age ceremony. We do it at age ten. Our parents or someone we trust or love, sometimes even the child if they so choose, use uhh… a spell… that takes concentration on the younger generation's part. The better they concentrate the sharper the teeth. It's complicated and I will tell you no more as it is traditionally a secret ceremony. I apologize if you wished for more."

They all nodded their heads.

"How old is your niece then? She can't be more than ten by the looks of it." Asked Percival kindly. She nodded as she rode her horse next to his on the forest path.

"Yes, she in fact just barely came of age, her father was so proud." Her purple eyes glittered with their own pride and love. They were silent again. Listening to the peaceful forest with the occasional birdsong whistling through the quiet atmosphere. Again they began talking amongst themselves. She stared off into the forest and watched as a squirrel rushed up a tree.

* * *

"Arthur how far away IS the village?" Moaned Merlin after a few hours.

"Gods Merlin you are impossible, you know that?" Merlin huffed with a hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Hi... just a filler really sorry...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! I know it's been forever and school and life and writer's block UGH! but I'm apoligizing in advance for all delays and I am telling you I am going to Paris for winter break so I may not be able to do anything... so onward my invisible and wonder silent readers... Are you reading yet? oh sorry go ahead...**

* * *

The night fell swiftly and they set up camp in a clearing. By the fire Merlin sat on his haunches stirring the broth in the pot. He was feeling uneasy. There was something wrong with this forest. He just couldn't tell what. The Queen quietly walked back into the camp she deposited two hares next to him. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Don't do that!" He reprimanded. She chuckled.

"Sorry force of habit." She began skinning the unfortunate rabbits and listened to the night air. She seemed on edge. She kept looking over her shoulder or into the depths of the forest beyond the firelight. After a few minutes of somewhat amiable silence, with the relative horse snort or clank of armor from a tired knight, the Queen spoke.

"Something is wrong here… the forest is too quiet and there is darkness about this place." Her face was grim and maybe fearful. "We should leave this place, and soon."

"Arthur is not likely to listen to either one of us. I can feel something is not right here as well." She looked at him and nodded solemnly. She whispered something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like 'prat'. Merlin looked over his shoulder at the horses. They were snorting and stomping and looking behind the fire's beams. He was on edge with them and was a little glad someone else agreed with him.

The knights had just begun to settle down into their mats or around the fire. The queen sat rigidly, her back against the rock by the fire. Her hands were restless, dagger carving away at a piece of wood. Her eyes were staring off into the nightly forest. Merlin was staring up through the leaves and into the starry sky. He kept fidgeting.

"Arthur." A grunt from across the fire was his response. "Something's not right here." Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly. He just couldn't seem to sleep tonight.

"Stop being such a girl, Merlin, and go to sleep." If Arthur heard the growl that came from Artemis' direction he ignored it. The queen gave a small smirk and whispered quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"Stereotypes, ha." It was good-humored but still had a silent edge to it. Barely perceptible to the ear but even Arthur caught it. He turned on his back and looked at her over his shoulder. She forced a smirk onto her face and they noticed. It _was_ forced.

"What's got both of you all so jittery?" He looked between the two. Merlin playing with his thumbs and her thumb rubbing the leather handle of the blade as she tried smiling, faintly trying to reassure him.

"Nothing, your Highness." She nodded her head but there was something in her eyes that flicked him into action.

"No, there's something you're not telling me. Now spit it out." He said as he sat up. She looked at him calculatingly and shrugged.

"The horses won't relax, you cannot sleep, I can _feel_ something watching us through the flames and I know Merlin feels it too. Your knights are all pretending to be asleep at this very moment and my gut is telling me to run and get the hell out of here… and those are some very good reasons to stop your ignorance and listen to your servant. Or I don't know, someone who agrees with him." Her smile had faded and her face was grim and set. One hand was still fiddling away at the piece if wood and she stabbed the blade deep into the ground beside her. Arthur just stared at her and then he looked at his knights their eyes looking apologetically at him. He sighed and he heard her swear.

"Gods above!" She was staring at the little wooden figurine she had created. It had three heads one of a goat, one of a snake, and one of a lion. The body was mainly of the lion but the back end was covered in the goat like legs. She hissed out another curse, one even Gwaine had never heard and he stored it away for later, and earning mark in his books.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want to be here." She grabbed the knife and returned to its rightful spot. She stood quickly. "Get up, get your sword and be ready for a fight. Don't look into the snakes eyes, don't get caught in the hooves of the goat and by any means do not, I mean it, do not let the lion see any fear. Don't let the snake bite you either. Hurry." She plunged her sword into the fire. Her purple eyes where clouded with determination. Arthur sprung into action. Excalibur in hand as he pulled on his armor with Merlin's help. The others scrambled to their feet and did the same.

"I hope it's not a female." She muttered. Merlin looked at her.

"Why is that?"

"Because their snake is their tail and its harder to run it through without distracting _all three heads_." She pulled her sword from the fire a bright red orange in the night.

Arthur came up to her just as a growling started to be heard. Then a hiss and the glare of greenish blue sets of eyes flashing in the fire light.

"What is it?" She looked at him with a steely looked and a deep frown of anger, but the rage wasn't at him. It was the rage of a warrior caught off guard. She took a deep breath.

"A chimera." And the beast walked into the clearing and into the light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all I'm back happy belated holidays and new year and what not... yeah anyway i have defeat the horrid dragon Writter'sBlock it was no easy feat but i managed. I've been having home and school problems and i'm not going to talk about it thank you very much. Paris was awesome btw... anyway ONWARDS!**

* * *

The creatures three pairs of eyes leered in the twilight. It's heads all so different yet the same. The lion's green eyes glittered with a horrible malice, the goat's gleamed with a strange and unlikely intelligence, and the snake rose behind the heads of the other two, hissing and teeth glaringly stained red. It's eyes filled with a murderous gleam. It was female, apparently, as the snake head was where the tail should have been. The snake was a startling emerald, the lion's fur a flaming goldish brown, and the goat a gleaming blackish purple that roamed down the lion body to end in two back hooves. the snake seamlessly grew from the purples and blacks. It's feet barely made a sound as it padded into the light. The lion growled deeply and stared at the flashing weapons.

"Aim for the heads and eyes but remember, don't get bitten by Fangs, don't look into his eyes, don't show any fear to Fluffy and watch out for the hooves. Oh and please someone find a way to lull the snake to sleep!" They gave her an incredulous stare but quickly turned back to the beast intent on having them for dinner. Artemis gave an inhuman growl and the chimera returned it. Merlin stared at the back of her head. A strange aura was around her. He hadn't noticed it last time they were in danger… but now…he could feel it. A powerful presence hovered around her. Not magic per se, but it was something to that extent. He watched her eyes become purple storms. Almost literally, the irises were swirling with different purples and he saw flickers of gold being suppressed behind the amethyst, mauve, and lilacs of her eyes.

The snake cocked its head side to side, hissing all the while. The lion looked at each of them and saw only determination, not the fear it craved in others. It roared in anger. The ground quaked and the trees around the clearing thrashed with its force. The goat just stared unblinkingly at them with sickly yellow eyes split with the black beady pupils.

It suddenly leaped forward toward Gwaine. He waved it off with a flash of his sword and the lion roared in his face.

"Woah, bad breath." He shook his hair out of his eyes and swung at the lion's paw that came toward him. Percival kept the hooves away from the others and the snake was focused on Merlin, Arthur, and Artemis.

"Artemis, why don't you sing the snake a lullaby?" Percival asked as he gave a black hoof a ringing slash. She shrugged as she guarded herself from the snakes lightning strikes.

"It's worth a try." She thought for a moment and took a deep breath. The beast hadn't moved very far from the circle that had created around it. All three heads focused on one of them, constantly switching their gazes.

"Have you ever met the mockingbird?  
With their mournful cry.  
Have you ever seen the merlin chase its fleeing prize?  
O, little mockingbird, do you sleep with the stars?  
As they shine all o'er the kingdom.  
Sing your song of sadness,  
And when you wake I'll protect you still.  
Do you hear the mockingbird?  
Did you hear it's song?  
Did you see its blackened tail in the nightly throng.  
Sleep well little bird, and as you dream,  
May the stars be forever in your reach.  
And the moon always in your sight.  
Have you ever met the mockingbird? Have you ever seen the merlin chase its fleeing prize?  
Sleep well little bird as the light dost die…"  
The snakes head started to droop and the lion's eyes closed for a moment before opening again then falling back. The goat had already succumbed to Artemis's breathtaking singing. The power behind it was immense. Merlin could practically see the way she projected her voice. It was entrancing and it was almost siren like in nature. Merlin stared at her for a moment as the chimera dropped to the ground, asleep. It let out a small snore and curled up into a ball. The snake head curling around itself the goat laying its head on the lions and the lion's laid down on its front paws.

"Well I guess that works…" whispered Gwaine. Artemis looked at the sleeping mass and her mouth gaped open.

"How did I–"

"How did you?" Arthur and Artemis asked at the same time. Percival nudged the beast with his toe. It didn't stir… but the goat legs did twitch and the lion gave a very funny mewl.

"How odd… " he muttered and turned to look at Artemis. Arthur came out of his shock and followed Gwaine up to the sleeping beast.

"I guess music does tame the savage beast…" Artemis said as she stared at the creature lying before them. She crouched down and reached toward the chimera. She looked toward Arthur and Merlin. "What do we do with it now? Kill it, let it be, or keep it?"

Arthur gave her an incredulous look. "What do you mean by 'keep it'?"

"Well, it's only just a baby after all and they are extremely rare creatures. There is a way to make it listen and obey our wills… unless you wish to kill the creature… then I will listen to your judgement as we are in your kingdom not mine."

"It's a baby?" Merlin asked stepping closer and crouching next to her.

"Yes. Only a hundred or so. Magnificent creatures when they are unafraid. They can also be taught to speak. Usually only the lion or the snake can speak. The goat usually keep to themselves and have an aptitude to detect magic." She fingered the lion's mane, scratching it behind the ears. It started purring. She smiled slightly at this. Merlin stared at the young women that could be so vicious one moment and so kind and gentle the next. Now _she _was a mystery wrapped in a riddle, not him. She eyed Merlin as she rubbed between the lion's eyes making it let out a purr like sigh.

"What would you have us do? It was merely protecting its territory. It meant us no harm. It was scared." Arthur looked at her like she was insane. He shook his head.

"It is a magical creature, is it not?" She seemed to think about her answer.

"It can be considered_ of_ magic. As all things are, but they do not use magic other than detection of it. All it's seemingness to have powers are natural abilities that other animals such as lions and snakes do have. Cobras can ensnare the minds of prey, it's a simple spell. Lions feel the fear surrounding them and use that to catch their prey. Goats are just dumb animals, usually, but there is a reason why they seem so." She paused for a moment. "You do not outlaw snakes, nor cats yet they have aptitude for magic. Horses have an intelligence far greater than the average animal, this is because of magic and nature. As do most dogs and wolves… but they are not outlawed." She gave Arthur a long look.

"Magic is in everything. Some things more than others. You shall never be rid of it. Magic is in time, space, stars, life, death, and beyond. Think on that. And I ask again, what shall we do with our defeated foe?"Arthur opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Well isn't that just sweet? The Queen of the Forest and the King of Camelot gallivanting through the forest. With two knights… and an idiot servant. It seems luck is on my side."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! Ya i think you all kow who just showed up... i'm falling love with this story all over again. ask questions, leave comments, concerns, cunundrms, or criticsms I like them all. now as they say in France adieu... until next time my friends...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone sorry I've been gone for so long but I've had sooooo much stuff going on and life is evil and won't let me be and let me write what i want to write. Again, sorry so here you go PM me if something makes absolitly no sense.**

* * *

"Austin! Why not? Please? Can't we just follow closely behind them?"

Austin rubbed his temple"No, your father is worried sick. Now stop whining, and let's go."

"Forclyccan." Her eyes glowed gold, and the horse suddenly stopped.

"Please, Fawn, we don't have time for this." She just folded her arms and stared at her red-headed protector in defiance. He stared back just as defiantly and sighed in exasperation before looking away.

"Fine! Let's go." He turned the horse around back the way they had come.

"Yes!" She cried from atop the steed.

"But if I tell you to run… you _will _run. No matter what happens. You will run all the way back to your father. As fast as you can. Do you understand?"

She glared at the back of his head, and feeling her eyes boring into him, he turned in his saddle to look at her with pleading brown eyes. "Fawn, I asked if you understood, so I need you to answer."

Her eyes softened. "Yes, yes, I understand."

Austin smiled and nodded. "Good." He turned at a twig snapping. His eyes searched the forest around them in a frantic sequence, hoping that nothing dangerous was lurking in the shadows.

"Who's there?" he called loudly. His voice almost quivered. Something did not feel right here. The forest was too quiet and the wind was too loud for the time of year.

Then a young woman all in black stepped out from behind a tree. He raises his hands in defense as he feels her evil presence. Her entire being had a dark aura.

Her eyes flash gold.

Then everything went dark.

-  
Arthur, Gwaine and Percival turned on their heels to come face to face with none other than **(**you guessed it**)** Morgana. Merlin and Artemis looked at her over their shoulders. The storm was back in her eyes.

"Le Fey." Artemis snarled, standing and spitting on the ground. "What do you want, bitch?"

"Witch." Gwaine corrected her. She gave him a look.

"That's what I said."

Morgana ignored the queen and gave them a dark chuckle. "Arty, I'm so glad to see you." She walked forward her voice dripping with false camaraderie.

"Well I'm not." Both Artemis and Arthur said, each giving one another a look.

The witch laughed again. Then her face went dark. "You're all being thorns in my side and you've incapacitated my little darling. She was doing so well! Eating villagers with the help of my bandits … and attacking you."

In response, Artemis spat again, right in front of her feet.

She looked at her in disgust. "Well, that's not very lady like, is it my lady?" She mock curtsied to her.

Artemis' eyes were purple flames. Ablaze with a hate he had never seen on her or anyone's face but Morgana's… but it wasn't an evil loathing, it was a righteous hate. She hated Morgana on a personal and a level of queenly good intent. Obviously, she had harmed her people before.

_'Oh if looks could kill,_' thought Merlin and Percival.

"I've always wondered why you rule in the stead of your brother."

Artemis gave her a glare and growled, "Because in my kingdom, the heir is the first born. Not the first born male."

Morgana looked unperturbed by the queen's deadly gaze. The witch looked at her nails in mock boredom and said:

" well I'd love to stay and chat just a little longer but it appears… I'm on a tight schedule," and before they could do anything more Morgana's eyes flashed, and they knew no more.

Merlin woke to a darkness like no other and the dripping of water. 'A dungeon or a cave,' he thought to himself. He was about to call out when he heard muttering.

"No, it wasn't my fault. No, not me. It was… it was my fault. NO! It wasn't; don't blame yourself. Stop it. You're wrong! You killed them!" He recognized that voice. Whose was it?

"Hello? Who's there?" He called quietly. The muttering stopped. The only sound he could hear was their breathing and the 'drip, drip' of the water.

"Who are you? W-what do you want from me?" It was a frantic voice, practically screeching. Then it dawned on him who it was.

"Artemis? Is that you? It's me Merlin! Are you alright?"

"No. I-I'm not al-alright. Me-me-Merlin h-elp me, please. They won't-t stop screaming. They, they won't stop calling my name and b-blaming me. MERLIN, PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" She started sobbing, muttering 'make it stop, make it stop' over and over again. This scared him. Artemis would never scream like that.

"Is anyone else here?"

The muttering and sobs died. "I don't think s-so."

_'She stutters now,'_ he thought grimly,_ 'I'll have to fix that. It just doesn't seem right.'_

"Léoht," he muttered. A bright white light burned into existence. She was right in front of him, rocking back and forth holding her knees to her chest. She was covered in dirt and grime, and tears ran down her face, leaving tracks in the dirt there. She looked at him trying to smile.

"I knew you had magic." She whispered.

He chuckled at the comment. _She would have felt something like that._

"The Druids call you Emrys… as do my people…" she trailed off, and she clutched at her head with her hands and began muttering again.

"No, no, it wasn't your fault. She told you it wasn't your fault. They wouldn't blame you. No! Stop it! Stop calling my name! It wasn't my fault! I–"

"Artemis!"

Her eyes snapped up to his. "Yes?"

"I need you to calm down and tell me what happened, alright?"

She nodded. "Alright." She looked so lost and broken. So small. She shivered and clung to herself. "The witch knocked us out and took us to this place," she spat with some of her old vigor and flame in her eyes. "She took Arthur, Percival, and Gwaine to another cavern over in that direction." She waved her hand to the left of them. He noticed it was red and raw.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day or two… I can't tell." He nodded for her to continue. "She tied me to the wall for a while then got bored and… forced something down my throat. I keep seeing… things, things I don't want to remember." She shivered involuntarily. She stared at him wide eyed and unblinking. The purple in them all but gone. Now they were a milky white. Her pupils were extremely dilated even in the bright light he had created. She looked away quickly, and her eyes flashed purple. She was muttering again.

"No, Septum, it wasn't my fault. No! NO! It wasn't! Stop! Stop looking at me like that! Mum said it wasn't my fault. She said it was supposed to happen and that I wasn't supposed to blame myself. NO! Septum! It wasn't! Please, please stop it. Please…" she trailed off into more soft sobs.

Merlin's hands hadn't been chained neither had his feet so he shakily got up and came close to her. She flinched when he touched her, but then she looked at him and pulled him close and cried into his tunic. He awkwardly patted her back as her sobs died down and her breathing became even. He laid her down gently and put his fingertips to her temples. He felt his eyes flash under his closed lids and slipped into her dreams.

First it was just darkness and a little girl sitting in the corner. She turned at his echoing footsteps. Her eyes were wide as he got closer._ 'This must be what Artemis looked like when she was younger…'_ he mused silently to himself.

She cocked her head. Then she beckoned him to follow her. So he nodded and did. As they walked, she began to disappear as the a scene began to appear in the darkness around them. It looked like a family picnic. A young man and woman sat on the sides of a small girl who could only be Artemis and a young boy, who could only be Artemis's brother Septum. His bright green eyes, dark black hair, and regal facial features gave him the strict appearance of a young prince. He looked like his father, but his eyes were all his own.

The man sat proudly but smiled fondly at his children as they played on the blanket in front of them. The mother was soft and gentle with her children but had the air of royal grace that many nobles should have but lack. Brunette hair like her daughter's hung around her face in straight strands. Her eyes were lilac. Then he saw Artemis and realized that her eyes were entirely different from that of what they were now. They were a pale navy. The small scar he had once noticed was no longer upon her lips, and there was a greater happiness in her than he had ever seen.

Merlin watched the happy family play and laugh with a small smile on his face. The little boy who wanted to be prim and proper eventually eased and became the little child he really was. He ran after his sister as she chased a butterfly across the large blanket. Merlin yelped in surprise when one of their guards suddenly fell, an arrow protruding from his chest.

Artemis screamed. Men rushed into the clearing massacring the guards of the royal family. The young king and queen stood both drawing swords. A small hawk flew to Artemis and landed on her shoulder, letting out a screech. Its wings were spread as it prepared to attack any that came close. The king and queen were soon subdued as one of the bandits took a hold of Artemis and Septum. The man holding Artemis leaned down and put a blade to her lip.

"Now your highnesses, I wouldn't want anything to happen to this beautiful little thing. Cooperate and we'll see about letting them go."

Artemis's face was filled with rage and a quivering fear. One man had a grip on the screeching hawk as it tried to attack. Her eyes flashed purple and gold. They swirled around her irises. Her mother's did the same but more subtly.

"Do not touch my daughter, you arrogant fool!" The queen shouted. The leader of the bandits looked at her in a parody of offense. His mouth wide in mocking.

"Fool? No, never a fool. Arrogant? Maybe a little and maybe even… a little cruel." He growled and pushed down on the razor sharp blade. Blood swept down Artemis' small chin. Her eyes filled with tears, but she never made a sound. Septum looked at his father with a level of detachedness that only princes were taught at a young age. He did not move nor did he make a sound. Merlin realized that Septum was trembling, however.

The young princess had a look of fury in her eyes as the men made her brave little brother shake with fear and dare to touch her family.

Artemis began to mumble in the old tongue. "Íc ácíegan ond sé holt…" The man looked at her in horror.

"I call the forest." Merlin translated.

"What is this little witch doing!?" The man screamed. His knife flew from her face.

"ond sé holt andswerian…" Her eyes became even more purple and even less blue.

"And the forest answers…" Merlin translated again.

"æ ond cwealmbealu forþfolgian mín forelædan…"

The men and bandits, except the ones holding the royal couple, backed away from the girl. Her eyes glowing violently and the wind and trees moving as she beckoned them.

"Life and death follow my lead…" Merlin whispered.

The leader's eyes were wide, angry, and scared.

"For íc béon sé unbeden's cwén ond tóweard gúðcwén…"

"For I am the Unbidden's princess and future queen…"

The bandits were trembling at this small show of power. Many ran, but the leader of them stood his ground. A feral growl left his mouth as he stared at the little girl that foiled his plans.

"íc beclyppan úre tóweard in sé brádhand mín."

"I hold your future in the palm of my hand."

"Ond dafenlicnes heorcnian to úre feora."

"And time listens to our souls."

The leader ran behind the queen as she whispered the words with her daughter and held his knife to her back. Artemis's head snapped to the man.

"bladesung sy getamcian swá léoht…"

"lightning as tame as light…"

"in sé undéadlic's hrinan."

"In the immortal's hand." His voice hitched at immortal. This little girl of not-so-long-ago knew who he was going to be before he even knew it himself.

"Emrys cíegere mín nama…"

"Emrys calls my name…"

"swá íc ést cuman."

"So I will come."

The man was shouting something, threatening the queen. The king and Septum stood still, eyes flickering with gold.

"Sé ácennicge ond sé dohtor."

"The mother and the daughter."

"ánwealda hwa álibbend æfter cwalu ond ánwealda hwa álibbend eac ælíf."

"One who lives after death and one who lives with eternal life." Merlin watched in horror as the man stabbed the queen. She cried out and the little girl grabbed at her side as her mother did. She screamed in pain as her mother fell to the ground. The king snapped out of his stupor and after running the man through, he kneeled next to his queen with tears in his eyes.

"No, you didn't tell me this would happen."

She smiled, her eyes white and creamy no longer purple. "Yes I did. You just didn't listen. She did not know, but this would always happen."

Septum was holding his sister closely to his chest. The king turned to his children.

"Junior, bring your sister here." His son listened and brought them closer. The queen stared with blind eyes at her children.

"Now I want you to be brave, children. You will be great at whatever you do. You will find the prophecies though and you will be great even in your fear. Artemis, I want you to remember that you are not a monster for the powers we hold inside us. I will see you again. For I am the one who lives after death–"

Everything around Merlin went black then pulsed purple. He stared forward as a small figure walked forward. Then she appeared before him. Hand in hand with her mother. The mother smiled and bowed her head.

"Hello, Emrys."

"Hello. Uhhmm… may I ask what is going on?"

"Yes, you may."

"How exactly do your powers work?" the old queen's lips twitched upwards sadly.

"Our powers are of nature itself… which is magic. We belong to the earth, sky, water, air, fire, forest, ect. We live to protect the magic of the world. Emotions such as anger and other passionate sentiments can start the effects sooner. What you saw was how my daughter came to have my powers. It is like your dragonlord powers. Hereditary, however, who has it, does not always have to be the daughter."

She smiled and looked to her daughter who had been quiet until now, she giggled girlishly. "Sé æce." Artemis says through the giggle. The Elegant figure beamed again at her little child.

"Yes, Artemis, he is the eternal. But he is also your friend."

She stared up at her mother in confusion then looked to him. Her navy blue eyes looking straight into him. "Really? You'll help me be free to walk as any other person. To walk among the living and leave the dead behind? But never forget them. No never forget." She then stared at her mother with glowing purple eyes.

He looked at them both. "I will do my best."

Artemis smiled widely. Then her form morphed into a more recognizable personification.

"Then you've already done so. I assume you have some more questions."

"Yes, one being how you and your mother are attached to my destiny?"

"Ahh, that. You see my mother handed the Ladyship of the lake to someone you hold dear. She is the gate to the afterlife now. My mother no longer has a part to play in this. I am the gate of the dead to the living and nature's mouth piece." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Nature's mouth piece?" She nodded.

"I speak for the creatures of the earth, sky, and sea. I am also your way of hearing the will of the Fates when they so wish to give us something they think useful."

That explained a lot, Merlin thought.

She spoke again. "We do not have much time, Merlin; you must leave my mind and find our friends."

He nodded quickly, and the darkness receded. Then when he blinked his eyes open again, she was staring up at him with his hand inches from her face. She smiled with her canines bright in the light of his weir light.

"Ready to save his highness?" He smiled and helped her up.


End file.
